Secretos de una Diamante
by Kaine Tyrin
Summary: Secretos de una Diamante es un fic de un universo alterno, conocido como ZR-52 de la saga de Leyendas Mortales, la cual se encuntra entre los eventos de Steven Universe y Steven Future e inicia desde el capitulo 2 de la misma en fanfiction.


Secretos de Una Diamante

Capítulo 2: Encuentros Inesperados

Planeta: Genosia.

Punto de Vista: Perla.

Lugar: Planeta Tierra – Rockwar Valley.

Universo ZR-52

Nota de autor: Esta historia es un simple crossover entre Leyendas Mortales y Steven Universe, situada en la línea de tiempo perfecta, en la cual Steven es el descendiente de una Primordial que estuvo oculta y que estaba bajo protección de White Knight.

Al fondo del campo de batalla, las dos fuerzas colisionaban Rockwar Vally lucia como un lugar demacrado por la guerra, ahora con la presencia de dos ejércitos desconocidos, al parecer todo parecía un lugar de tensión, no sabía cómo esto podría acabar entre un baño de sangre o un linda oda de la amistad.

Enfrente de mí como gema servidora de Diamante Rosa, sabía que Umeni Erden-Tyrin había regresado a este universo y veo que tenía un gran ejército consigo o eso pensaba inicialmente –uhhjmmmm… ¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HICISTE? – Respondía con furia y rabia frente a Amatista, me vi obligada a irme de un salto y llegar hasta una roca, de ser cierto que Umeni estaba aquí tendría que recibirla.

Al poco tiempo de observar con detalle a los dos ejércitos, mi memoria reconocía a una Ionix rojiza con una armadura parecida, aunque por extraño que parezca yo la recordaba más grande y drenaba incluso menos poder de lo que esperaba –¿Qué le habrá pasado a Umeni?, no me acuerdo de que tuviese una apariencia distinta– tuve que moverme con rapidez y dureza, fui de salto en salto hasta llegar a la zona donde caía desde el acantilado y luego de pie hasta donde estaba el intermedio de los dos ejércitos.

Cuando mire hacia la fémina rojiza y ver su parecido físico tuve que arriesgarme y grite –¿HEY, ERES UMENI ERDEN-TYRIN? – a lo cual al gritarlo todas me miraban con curiosidad, cuando la misma chica a la cual grite con seriedad frente a la gran tropa.

Al pronto cuando la contraria giro, su rostro era parecido pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver que se notaba grandes diferencias, si bien tenía una armadura esta lucia más como la de una soldado, su cabello era más corto y su voz aún más grave –Soy una Erden-Tyrin, mas no soy Umeni ¿Cómo conoces a mi tía abuela? – Ella respondía a mi pregunta aunque iba… espera ¿TIA ABUELA?... es… es quien creo que es.

Empuñe mi mano y luego observaba a las otras chicas asumiendo de que si esa era Kaine, las otras féminas debían ser gemas y juzgar por la descripción de su líder era Earl la del otro lado –¿Tia Abuela?, ¿eres… Eres… Kaine Erden-Tyrin? – Mi pregunta fue tan directa que incluso causaba asombro de parte de mi interlocutora.

Una gema rojiza se paraba en el bando contrario y después me señalaba incluso mencionándome de la siguiente forma –No…. No es posible, es una ¡HOMEWORLD GEM!... ¿no fuisteis extintas? – Cuando ella dijo eso ya mis sospechas sobre quienes eran las otras se aclaraban.

Kaine por un lado estaba sorprendida que supiese quien era, mas no obstante conservaba la calma y por otro lado las gemas Genosianas me observaban como si fuera una hereje –Claro que soy una Homeworld Gem, sé que ustedes hipócritas que siguen el Codex Gemy, no les perdonare el hecho de habernos degradado una vez nuestra especie a un estado primitivo- La Perloviana al escuchar eso se pone seria y me encara de una forma que comienza a caminar hacia donde estoy.

Una vez hecho eso… Me miraba a mí y después se preparaba para responder con total seriedad, sus dientes afilados era tal como lo describía, medía 4 metros con 13 cm, ojos azules vidriosos, carecía de una protuberancia conocida como nariz más si tenía fosas nasales y su armadura llena de tecnología avanzada con cabello castaño.

Steven, Garnet y Amatista se acercaban a mi posición mientras observaban y saltaban para unirse a mi sacando sus armas para protegerme –Perla no deberías ir sola, no sabemos contra quienes tratamos– De hecho no me preocupaba pelear igualmente éramos más débiles que ellas.

Cuando llegaban los refuerzos, Steven estaba maravillado viendo a las gemas Genosianas, eran más grandes, fuertes e intimidantes aunque también vio al otro bando y estas también tenían rostros femeninos bastante intimidantes – Debo suponer que no son amistosas ¿o no? – Steven lucia de una forma bastante más confiado aunque dado a su experiencia como un menor de edad que ya se había enfrentado a jaspe no titubearía para fusionarse y luchar.

Yo la miraba ella con cierta furia aunque por fin mente tenia a una Perloviana al frente para decirle todo lo que se y después señalaba a la misma diciéndole –Te reto a un combate, no me importa si tú en tu nación representas el más alto grado de la sociedad gema, no les perdonare lo que hizo tu gente a la mía, por todas a las que habéis involucionado y degradado a la forma más salvaje …. JURO QUE TE DERROTARE EN SU NOMBRE– Cuando habia finalizado, no solo Steven, Amatista, Kaine y las demás gemas se habían puesto con cara de anonadada.

Lo más sorprendente era la cara de esa Ruby que estaba junto a ella que habia dicho mi especie revisaba su aspecto, si ben heridas en su rostro una cicatriz que estaba en su mejilla, su rostro me resultaba familiar pero tras eliminar la cicatriz note una semejanza monstruosa con la Ruby que yo conocí y que formo la fusión de Garnet – demonios…. si… ella… estaba en lo cierto – mis sospechas iban creciendo más cuando había una zafiro con un aspecto de una armadura blanco y azul de tipo policía.

Tuve que pedirle a Garnet con un tono de autoridad y le dije –Garnet, necesito que te separes, Ruby y Zafiro deben ver esto, creo que veremos a nuestras versiones originales aquí– Una vez que garnet se quitaba los lentes y se desfusiona, Ruby y Zafiro al verse ellas mismas entre esas soldados se quedaban congeladas por la magnificencia de su versiones originales.

Cuando ruby desfusionada observaba a la contraria, su respiración era errática pero más aún era cuando las visiones de las Espectras inundaban su cabeza –Somos…. Nosotras… Umeni tenía razón…– un suspiro de fuego brotaba su boca al mismo tiempo que algo desde el cielo, una sombra agil y de gran estatura cae de forma rápida generando una gran llamarada de polvo expansivo, luego una burbuja de energia dorada aparecía alrededor de las gemas de cristal y al frente de ellas una gema desconocida venia en su apoyo.

Steven al reconocerla con una armadura elfica y piel palida, cabello blanco y ojos rojizos se trataba de alguien conocido por Steven e incluso dijo su nombre –¡Elitariel! … Oh por las estrellas… – Yo mire hacia la gema, era una perla tipo elfica, también por su armadura era del concejo de las Genosianas.

A continuación Elitariel gritaba con una forma única de lanzar un hechizo y decía a las presentes –De todos los futuros posibles, uno donde la tirana del sol rojo y el hijo de una primordial se conozcan ya de por si es el peor de todos… AUN PEOR, un futuro donde también la espectra os sigue a ustedes– Al finalizar esa interlocución, desde el cielo un torbellino grisáceo con relámpagos verdosos hace salir y de ellas unas gemas poderosas con desborde de oscuridad y aura verdoso se mostraban, aunque no tenían rostro y una armadura negra con una capa desgastada hacia entender que eran malvadas.

Las Gemas de Cristal se juntaban y sacaban armas al igual que yo con mi lanza, sabía que este sería un encuentro complicado, aunque procesar todo esto será difícil a lo cual espalda con espalada junto a Elitariel decía – Cambiaremos a un mal menor por uno mayor, amatista no dejen que toquen a Steven– Amatista estaba lista para el combate, mientras que las Genosianas y las Tyrienses también sacaban sus armas viendo a las espectras aparecer, Kaine incluso hacia parecer su espada de Neonita rojizo, al igual que Earl que sacaba sus dagas azules lista para luchar, al parecer teníamos un enemigo en común.

CONTINUARA.


End file.
